


For His Benefit

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-21
Updated: 2008-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	For His Benefit

Title: For His Benefit  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge: #239: Potions Ingredients, the A's: Armadillo Bile  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: None  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

For His Benefit

~

“Continue,” Severus instructed. “I need more.”

“This is foul.” Harry wrinkled his nose as he harvested armadillo bile. “I can’t believe I volunteered to do this.”

Severus glared at him. “This is for your benefit, brat,” he said.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Ha, ha. I know what armadillo bile goes in, you know,” he muttered. “You think I’m clueless, but even I know it’s used primarily in Wit-Sharpening Potion.”

Severus smirked. “Indeed. However, it also forms a base for my favourite ultra-sensitive lubricant.”

Harry swallowed hard. “More you say?”

Severus had never had such eager help in the lab before.

~


End file.
